gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Baratheon
Das Haus Baratheon (engl. House Baratheon of Storm's End) war eines der großen Häuser von Westeros und das ehemalige Herrscherhaus. Es wurde von Orys, dem angeblichen Halbbruder von Aegon Targaryen, gegründet und stammt in weiblicher Linie vom Haus Durrandon ab. Es ist damit das jüngste der großen Häuser. Das klassische Wappen des Hauses zeigt einen schwarzen Hirsch auf goldenem Grund. Ihr Sinnspruch lautet: "Unser ist der Zorn". Nach der erfolgreichen Rebellion von Robert Baratheon bestieg er den Eisernen Thron und fügte dem Hirsch seines Wappens eine goldene Krone um den Hals hinzu, als Symbol für das neue Königshaus. Der traditionelle Sitz des Hauses ist die Festung Sturmkap. Jedoch zählte nach ihrem Sieg über die Targaryen auch deren uralte Inselfestung Drachenstein zu ihren Hochburgen, während der König in der Hauptstadt Königsmund residierte. Der Tod von König Robert löste den Krieg der fünf Könige aus. Innerhalb des Hauses Baratheon beanspruchten mehrere Mitglieder Roberts Erbe und damit den Thron für sich, wodurch das Haus in rivalisierende Familienzweige zerfiel: * Haus Baratheon von Königsmund, angeführt von Tommen Baratheon, dem jüngeren Bruder Joffreys. * Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein, angeführt von Stannis Baratheon, dem jüngeren Bruder Roberts. * Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap, angeführt von Renly Baratheon, dem jüngsten Bruder Roberts. Nach dem Tod von Stannis, Sharin und Myrcella, ist Tommen das letzte verbliebene Mitglied des Hauses Baratheon. Allerdings ist die Linie technisch gesehen erloschen, da Tommen ein Bastard ist, der dem Inzest zwischen Cersei und Jaime Lennister entstammt, und keiner von Roberts illegitimen Nachkommen, die das Massaker von Königsmund überlebt haben, könnten einen Anspruch auf Sturmkap erheben. In der Serie Geschichte Eroberungskriege thumb|250px Das Haus Baratheon wurde von Orys Baratheon gegründet. Er diente als Kommandant in der Armee von Aegon dem Eroberer und war Gerüchten zufolge sein Bastard-Halbbruder. Orys besiegte den letzten Sturmkönig, Argilac den Arroganten, und eroberte seine Festung Sturmkap. Ihm gelang es auch Argalia, die Tochter Argilacs gefangen zu nehmen, die er bald darauf heiratete. Für seine großen Verdienste wurde Orys von Aegon zum Lord von Sturmkap ernannt. Orys übernahm Wappen und Wahlspruch der Sturmkönige und wurde so der Gründer des "neuen" Hauses Baratheon. Roberts Rebellion thumb|250px Etwa 281 Jahre nach der Gründung des Hauses Baratheon rebellierte Lord Robert Baratheon von Sturmkap gegen den "Irren König" Aerys II. Targaryen. Robert tat dies, da Aerys erster Sohn und Erbe Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen Roberts Verlobte Lyanna Stark entführt und der König selbst deren Vater und Bruder ermorden ließ. Dem Hause Baratheon schlossen sich die Häuser Arryn, Stark und Tully an. Gemeinsam besiegten sie das Heer der Targaryens in der Schlacht am Trident, in welcher Rhaegar von Robert erschlagen wurde. Nach dem Sieg eroberte Lord Tywin Lennister mit einer List Königsmund und dessen Sohn Ser Jaime Lennister erschlug den "Irren König". Als Anführer der Rebellion und engen Verwandtschaft zu den Targaryen, wurde Robert zum neuen König von Westeros ernannt. Nach Lyannas Tod festigte Robert seine Position, indem er Tywins einzige Tochter Cersei Lennister heiratete. So endete nach 300 Jahren die Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen. Königshaus thumb|250px Da Robert in Königsmund als König herrschen musste, setzte er seinen jüngsten Bruder Renly Baratheon als Lord von Sturmkap ein. Dafür ernannte er seinen zweiten Bruder Stannis Baratheon zum Lord von Drachenstein, dem alten Stammsitz des Hauses Targaryen einer Inselfestung in der Schwarzwasserbucht. Dies wurde allgemein als Beleidigung gegenüber Stannis empfunden, da sein jüngerer Bruder Renly das reiche Sturmkap erhalten hatte und er nur eine alte, arme und isolierte Insel. Allerdings war Drachenstein und die umliegenden Gebiete noch immer ein Sammelpunkt für Targaryen Loyalisten, die Stannis als erfahrener und ergebener Feldherr seines Bruders zügeln konnte. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Robert vorhatte die Sturmlande, Drachenstein und die Kronlande um Königsmund jemals zu vereinen. Er könnte die Sturmlande auch Renly überlassen haben, damit dieser mit seinen Nachkommen einen neuen Zweig des Hauses Baratheons hervorbrächte. Auch wäre es möglich, dass Robert seine Brüder übergehen und die Sturmlande irgendwann seinen jüngsten Sohn Prinz Tommen Baratheon hätte übergeben wollen. Was auch immer er vorhatte, durch seinen plötzlichen Tod waren die Pläne zunichtegemacht. Staffel 1 Siebzehn Jahre nach seiner Krönung starb König Robert an den Wunden, die ihm ein wilder Eber während der Jagd zugefügt hatte. Insgeheim hatte Königin Cerseis dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Lakai und Vetter Lancel Lennister, der Knappe des Königs, seinen Herrn so betrunken machte, das er sich nicht effektiv verteidigen konnte. Danach wurde sein ältester Sohn Joffrey Baratheon zum neuen König auf dem Eisernen Thron gekrönt. Seine Herrschaft war jedoch umstritten und wurde von denjenigen angefochten, die behaupteten, dass Joffrey und seine Geschwister der inzestuösen Beziehung seiner Mutter Cersei und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime entstammten. Der bekannteste von ihnen, Eddard Stark, wurde wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet. Da Stannis jedoch durch Eddard darüber informiert worden war beanspruchte er den Thron für sich und verbreitete dieses Wissen im gesamten Reich. Auch Renly erhob Anspruch auf den Thron und versuchte diesen mit Hilfe des Hauses Tyrell zu erlangen. Staffel 2 Das Haus Baratheon selbst zerbrach in drei rivalisierende Familienzweige, angeführt von Joffrey Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon und Renly Baratheon. Jeder von ihnen erhob den Anspruch als König über ganz Westeros zu herrschen, was den Krieg der fünf Könige auslöste. Ab diesem Punkt gibt es kein einheitliches Haus Baratheon mehr, vielmehr zerstrittene Familienmitglieder mit eigenen Häusern, die um dessen Nachfolge kämpfen. Anfangs sah es so aus als würde König Renly wegen der enormen Übermacht seines Heers gegenüber König Stannis und König Joffrey das "Spiel um den Thron" gewinnen. Jedoch wurde er von einem Schatten, den ihm Stannis Rote Priesterin Melisandre geschickt hatte, ermordet. Er hinterließ keinen Erben, wodurch sein Haus zerfiel und seine Anhängerschaft sich auflöste. Die Lords der Sturmlande, die zuvor Renly dienten, schlossen sich nun widerwillig Stannis an, als einziger überlebender Bruder von Robert. Mit ihnen konnte Stannis ein mächtiges Heer versammeln und einen Angriff gegen die Hauptstadt Königsmund führen, in der Joffrey Baratheon residierte. In der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser musste Stannis eine vernichtende Niederlage hinnehmen, die nicht zuletzt durch die rechtzeitig Ankunft von Tywin Lennister und seinen neuen Verbündeten, den Tyrells, herbeigeführt wurde. Die militärische Macht der Sturmlande wurde in dieser Schlacht gebrochen, obwohl Stannis gerettet werden konnte und mit einer geringen Zahl an Soldaten auf die Insel Drachenstein zurückkehrte. Er war danach nicht in der Lage seine Vasallen in den Sturmlanden zu verteidigen, die aufgrund ihrer Verluste zu schwach waren, um sich der Armee von Joffrey zu widersetzen. So ergaben sich die meisten von ihnen dem Eisernen Thron, einige wurden sogar aktive Unterstützer. Die Sturmlande waren nun nicht mehr als ein umstrittenes Territorium, ähnlich den Flusslanden. Staffel 3 Stannis hält weiterhin seinen Sitz, die Insel Drachenstein und weitere in der Schwarzwasserbucht. Auch die Festung Sturmkap ist mit einer seiner Garnisonen besetzt. Stannis war noch immer der rechtmäßige Erbe des Hauses Baratheon, hatte aber bereits ein eigenes Haus mit eigenem Wappen gebildet. Joffrey und seine jüngeren Geschwister Myrcella und Tommen werden nicht im ganzen Reich als Roberts Erben anerkannt und gelten daher zum Teil als Bastarde. Durch Joffreys Gründung eines eigenen Hauses und Wappens ist er kein wahrer Baratheon mehr. Somit sind die einzigen überlebenden Mitglieder des Hauses Baratheon die Familie von Stannis, seine Frau und sein einziges Kind, seine Tochter Sharin Baratheon. Staffel 5 Stannis macht sich von der schwarzen Festung aus mit seiner Armee richtung Winterfell um den Norden von den Boltons zu befreien um die Unterstützung der Häuser zu bekommen und den Krieg doch noch für sich entscheiden zu können. Als jedoch der Winter mit brutaler Härte einbricht kann sich Stannis' Armee kaum fortbewegen. Als letzte Chance sieht er sich gezwungen seine Tochter, wegen ihres Königsblutes, zu verbrennen. Daraufhin verübt seine Frau Selsey Selbstmord. Als Stannis sich endlich bereit sieht loszumarschieren haben bereits die Hälfte seiner Soldaten desertiert. Vor Winterfell kommt es schließlich zur Schlacht und Stannis wird geschlagen. Verletzt und am Boden liegend wird er von Brienne von Tarth gefunden und von ihr, wegen des Mordes an Renly, hingerichtet. Mit seinem Tod endet die Linie der Baratheons. Familienzweige Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap In den Büchern thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Baratheon. Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap ist eines der großen Häuser von Westeros, und die bedeutendste Familie in den Sturmlanden, einer Region, über die sie als Oberste Herren der Sturmlande herrschen. Ihr Sitz ist Sturmkap, eine uralte Burg, errichtet von den Sturmkönigen aus dem erloschenen Hause Durrandon. Das Baratheon-Wappen zeigt einen gekrönten schwarzen Hirsch auf goldenem Grund. Mitglieder dieser Familie neigen für gewöhnlich zu einem großen und kräftigen Körperbau, mit schwarzem Haar und blauen Augen, sowie einer starken und ausgeprägten Kieferpartie. Sie sind für ihr sprunghaften Gemüter bekannt und ihre Worte lauten "Unser ist der Zorn". Nach Roberts Rebellion, spaltete sich das Haus Baratheon in drei Zweige: Lord Robert Baratheon wurde zum König gekrönt und residierte fortan in Königsmund, wodurch das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund entstand. Robert verlieh den Sitz Drachenstein seinem jüngeren Bruder Stannis, womit das Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein geschaffen war. Roberts jüngstem Bruder Renly wurde Lord von Sturmkap und setzte das Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap fort. Geschichte Das Haus Baratheon ist das jüngste der großen Häuser, das seine Abstammung auf Orys Baratheon zurückführt, einem der grausamsten Befehlshaber unter Aegon I. Taragryen und Gerüchten zufolge, dessen Bastardhalbbruder. Durch die weibliche Linie, sind die Baratheons Nachfahren der Sturmkönige, denn nachdem Orys den letzten von ihnen erschlug, Argilac den Arroganten, nahm er dessen Tochter Argella Durrandon zur Frau. Orys übernahm Wappen und Worte der Ahnenreihe seiner Gemahlin. Die Linie der Sturmkönige reichte zurück bis in das Zeitalter der Helden, als ihr Königreich von König Durran "Götterfluch" begründet wurde, einem legendären Helden. Die Unterstützung der Baratheons für die Targaryens war zunächst sehr stark. Ein Ritter des Hauses wurde in die Königsgarde erhoben und rettete das Leben von König Aenys I. Targaryen im Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger. Im Drachentanz, wechselte Lord Borros Baratheon mit dem Haus auf die Seite von Aegon II. Targaryen und den Grünen, obwohl sein verstorbener Vater Boremund ein Unterstützer der Schwarzen mit Verbindungen zu Rhaenys Targaryen durch Jocelyn Baratheon. Es wurde über eine Ehe zwischen einer von Borros Töchter mit Prinz Aemond Targaryen verhandelt, einem Prinzen der Grünen, doch es ist nicht bekannt, ob diese Ehe vor dem Tod des Prinzen zustande kam. Während der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion, hielt das Haus Baratheon loyal zur Targaryen-Dynastie und stellten einen Großteil der Streitmacht, die von Prinz Baelor Targaryen bei der Entscheidungsschlacht auf den Rotgrasfeld angeführt wurden. Neun Jahre vor dem Tourney at Ashford Meadow, veranstaltete Lord Baratheon ein Turnier, um die Geburt seines Enkels zu feiern. Ser Lyonel Baratheon, genannt der Lachende Sturm, nahm am Turnier von Aschfurt teil und kämpfte an der Seite von Ser Duncan dem Großen in einem Urteil der Sieben. Prinzessin Rhaelle Targaryen, Tochter von Aegon V. Targaryen, heiratete in das Haus und gebar Lord Steffon Baratheon, eine Fortsetzung der engen Verbindung zwischen dem Drachen und dem Hirsch. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen besiegte Lord Steffon Baratheon in einem Turnier bei Sturmkap, das letztlich von Ser Barristan Selmy gewonnen wurde. Lord Steffon begab sich auf eine Reise jenseits der Meerenge, um eine Braut für Prinz Rhaegar zu finden, ein Unterfangen, das zu seinem Tode führte. Roberts Rebellion Die Rebellion, welche die Macht der Targaryens brechen sollte, wurde im Namen von Steffons Sohn, Lord Robert Baratheon, sowie dessen Pflegebruder, Eddard Stark, geführt. Die Baratheons und ihre Vasallen waren maßgeblich an dem Konflikt beteiligt, gemeinsam mit den Häusern Arryn, Stark, Tully und schließlich auch dem Haus Lennister. Die Schlacht von Sommerhall und die Belagerung von Sturmkap ereigneten sich in den Sturmlanden. Nach dem Krieg brachte das Haus zwei Familienzweige hervor: einem mit Sitz auf dem Eisernen Thron unter König Robert I., und einem anderen auf der Insel Drachenstein, angeführt von Lord Stannis Baratheon. Während der Graufreud Rebellion, die sich gegen Roberts Herrschaft richtete, besiegten die vereinten Flotten der Baratheons die Eiserne Flotte in der Battle of Fair Isle, die dabei unter dem Befehl des Meisters der Schiffe stand, Stannis. Später wurde Groß Wiek von Stannis in Namen seines Bruders unterworfen. Weil Robert und Stannis ihre eigenen Titel trugen, wurde der junge Renly Baratheon zum Lord von Sturmkap ernannt. Einige Zeit nach erreichen der Volljährigkeit, wurde er als Meister des Rechts in Roberts Kleinen Rat berufen. A Game of Thrones Lord Jon Arryn, die Hand des Königs, verstirbt unerwartet in Königsmund. König Robert I. Baratheon und sein Gefolge reisen nach Winterfell, um diese Position Lord Eddard Stark anzubieten, Roberts Jugendfreund. Lord Renly Baratheon reitet in den Norden und trifft König Robert bei seiner Heimreise, nachdem Eddard die Stellung am Hof angenommen hat. Lord Stannis Baratheon kehrt zu seinem Sitz auf Drachenstein zurück. Renly ist am Turnier der Hand beteiligt, reitet vorbildlich, bevor er Sandor Clegane unterliegt. Später, als Robert wegen eines Eberangriffes im Königswald im Sterben liegt, wird Eddard von Renly um Unterstützung gebeten, damit er den Eisernen Thron besetzen kann. Lord Stark hat aufgedeckt, dass die Kinder von Königin Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon, nicht Roberts legitime Nachkommen sind, sondern Bastarde, dem Inzest zwischen Cersei und ihrem Bruder Ser Jaime Lennister entsprungen. Eddard besteht darauf, dass Lord Stannis seinem Bruder als König folgen sollte. Als Eddard seine Unterstützung verweigert, reiten Renly mit seinen 30 Kriegern und seinem ehemaligen Knappen Ser Loras Tyrel aus der Hauptstadt nach Süden. König Joffrey I. zählt Lord Renly und Ser Loras zu den Adligen, die ihm huldigen müssen oder ansonsten zu Verrätern erklärt werden, und bald darauf, wird Eddard wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet. A Clash of Kings Trotz des besseren Anspruches auf den Eisernen Thron, gelingt es Stannis nicht, die Sturmlande von seiner Sache zu überzeugen, die mehrheitlich, ebenso wie das Haus Tyrell und ein Großteil der Weite, seinen jüngeren Bruder Renly unterstützen. Stannis verfügt über deutlich geringere Streitkräfte, die vor allem aus den Kronlanden stammen. Als Renly unterhalb der Mauern von Sturmkap ermordet wird, am Vorabend des Aufeinandertreffens beider Brüder im Krieg der Fünf Könige, hinterlässt er keinen Erben. Die meisten vereidigten Häusern von Sturmkap, sowie einige der Weite, wechseln zu Stannis, der erfolglos Königmund in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser angreift. Nach ihrer Niederlage, schwören die meisten von Stannis# Vasallen ihre Treue dem Eisernen Thron und König Joffrey. A Storm of Swords Stannis Garnison bei Sturmkap unter dem Befehl von Ser Gilbert Farring hält weiterhin loyal zu seiner Sache. Edric Sturm wird von Lord Davos Seewert von Drachenstein geschmuggelt, um zu verhindern, dass er von Stannis' Beraterin Melisandre bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt wird. Renlys Witwe, Margaery Tyrell, ehelicht König Joffrey Baratheon. Nach Joffreys Tod, ist derzeitiges Oberhaupt des Hauses der junge König auf dem Eisernen Thron, Tommen I Baratheon – ein Titel, der von König Stannis angefochten wird. Abgesehen von ein paar Garnisonen, führt Stannis seine verbliebene Streitmacht nach Norden zur Mauer und rettet die Nachtwache vor einer Invasion der Wildlinge in der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung. Mitglieder In der Serie Folgende Anhänger des Hauses Baratheon werden in der Serie "Game of Thrones" erwähnt: *König {Robert Baratheon}, der Erste seines Namens, König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches, getötet von einem Eber. **Seine Gemahlin Königin-Regentin Cersei, aus dem Hause Lennister, Witwe des Robert. ***König {Joffrey}, der Erste seines Namens, ältester Sohn des Robert (angeblich). ***Prinzessin {Myrcella}, ein Mündel in Sonnspeer, verlobt mit Prinz Trystan Martell, einzige Tochter des Robert (angeblich). ***König Tommen - jüngster Sohn des Robert (angeblich). ****Seine Gemahlin Königin Margaery, aus dem Hause Tyrell. *König {Stannis Baratheon}, ältester Bruder Roberts, abtrünniger Lord von Drachenstein, erhebt rechtmäßigen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron. ** Seine Gemahlin Königin {Selyse}, aus dem Hause Florent. ***Prinzessin {Sharin Baratheon}, seine Tochter. *König {Renly Baratheon}, abtrünniger Lord von Sturmkap und Anwärter auf den Eisernen Thron, von einem Schatten ermordet. ** Seine Gemahlin Königin Margaery, aus dem Hause Tyrell. Hinweis: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen sind angeblich die Kinder von König Robert, aber tatsächlich entstanden sie aus dem Inzest zwischen Königin Cersei und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Ser Jaime Lennister. Somit ist Stannis der rechtmäßige Erbe von Robert. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * House Baratheon im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:House Baratheon es:Casa Baratheon fr:Maison Baratheon ru:Баратеоны zh:风息堡的拜拉席恩家族 Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Große Häuser Kategorie:Häuser (Sturmlande) Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Ausgestorbene Häuser